


When Angels Scatter at Your Feet

by Helholden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Werewolf Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia,” he says, the name lilting on his tongue. “I knew you would come to me. You’re more obedient than Scott.”</p><p>Written for a tumblr prompt — AU: Peter’s bite changes Lydia into a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Scatter at Your Feet

* * *

 

She runs into the trees, bare feet scraping twigs and dry earth, and looks over her shoulder. The lights fade out behind her, and she turns forward again. She keeps running. Thorns in the bracken scratch her legs as she passes by, but she doesn’t feel it. Her skin bleeds, sending her scent out into the night, into the dens deep in the forest.

 

She knows her destination, and she knows why she goes there, but she doesn’t know what calls her. The hospital gown is too short and flimsy, held together in the back with only a string. It snags on the branches and rips, but she keeps and keeps running. Miraculously, she doesn’t trip, and finds her way easily through the passages of the wood.

 

A catch of silver glimmer here or there distracts her, but she runs until her legs are scratched and bleeding from top to bottom, until her feet are dirty and black, until her hair is a matted mess of curls and twigs and leaves. She almost looks like a woodland fairy princess, but for the blood and the hospital gown.

 

Lydia freezes suddenly like a deer in headlights, grasping a branch in her way. Her gaze darts around wildly, and she catches sight of her objective through the trees.

 

Quickly, she leaves her spot and slides through the thick branches to a clearing. It's soft, covered in a blanket of deep green moss, and Lydia slowly inches towards the figure standing tall in the center of the clearing. His eyes glow red, his claws are extended, and his mouth is open. Within it, his teeth are sharp, serrated fangs behind his lips.

 

She approaches with a pace that speaks of hesitancy, bent forward with a slight tilt of her head to the left. When she draws nearer to him, she kneels before his feet, gazing up at him with an expression that is half confusion and half fealty.

 

He extends his hand to her, but it’s no ordinary hand. His nails are claws, and it doesn’t look human. He doesn’t look human. He _isn’t_ human.

 

She isn’t either. Her blood called her here. Her blood called her to him.

 

There is no smile on his face, but there is a gleam deep in his eyes as he regards her. His claw presses beneath her chin delicately enough to not hurt her and lifts her face upward with a gentle urging of its sharp tip. Lydia allows it to raise her chin, and she parts her lips as if to speak, but no words come out.

 

Instead, her teeth begin to grow until they are sharp, elongated ivory spikes in her mouth. Her eyes glow yellow against the faded light, and her maker finally does smile this time. He pulls his claw away from her chin, drawing the smooth side of it almost lovingly against her cheek.

 

“Lydia,” he says, the name lilting on his tongue. “I knew you would come to me. You’re more obedient than Scott.”

 

She hears the words, but she doesn’t quite process them. They don’t make sense to her. Lydia opens her mouth as if to speak once more, but she’s forgotten—for now—what words even are, and her expression grows confused at his speech. She is purely animal right now. She won’t remember this in the morning. Maybe bits and pieces of it will come through, but not the whole picture.

 

She doesn’t understand his words. She understands howls and calls of the blood. She understands the moon and the night and the forest as her home. The animal in her owns her soul right now, and he is her master, and she wants to make him proud.

 

She wants to belong. She wants to be a part of the pack. _His_ pack. Her alpha.

 

There is a connection between female beta and her alpha that is different from an alpha over another beta male. It sings through her veins, and she obeys. She has claws now, so she shreds the string on her gown and it falls from her shoulders, leaving her bare before him.

 

He admires the sight, but he shakes his head slowly.

 

“Not now,” he tells her, and she’s upset by the rejection, but he kneels before her and takes her chin with his hand. His claws are gone. His eyes are normal. All of his inhuman features disappear until he looks like nothing more than any other human man. She feels confusion at this sudden change, but she still recognizes him despite the alteration in his appearance. “When you’re ready,” he tells her, his eyes falling low as he drags his thumb along her chin. “When you know who I am to you, in human mind and wolf. Then and only then.”

 

He is playing his cards carefully, but she does not know this. He knows it’s a fine line of trust he must build with her to not have her rail against him completely. If he takes advantage of it too soon, she will hold it against him in her human form. She will turn on him. She will join Scott, and he needs her.

 

He needs her to get to Scott.

 

Lydia doesn’t understand it now. Her expression makes that plain. Peter leans closer, and he kisses her softly on the mouth. He must give her something now to assuage her wounds. Lydia responds hungrily to his lips, her sharp teeth cutting him and drawing blood. Peter doesn’t seem to mind. When he pulls back from her, he simply licks it away. With the tip of his thumb, he brushes a bright red droplet off of the corner of her mouth.

 

“Tonight, Lydia, I will show you how to hunt,” Peter tells her in that same sweet voice. Hunting together seals the bond between beta and alpha, and if she makes her first kill with him, he will have her.

 

He morphs before her eyes. Bones crack and realign, black fur sprouts over skin, and his form grows in size. He has a true wolf form unlike her, and she submits to him, lowering herself to the soil. She’s a tough girl. Lydia has the strength of an alpha in her as well, but for now, she’s his beta, and she submits.

 

When he howls into the night, her blood comes alive and sings back. She throws her head back and howls as well, tearing off into the trees after him.

 

She hunts and she feasts, and in the morning, she won’t remember a thing.

 

 


End file.
